


Пять минут из жизни

by desterra



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dorks in Love, Drama, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 05:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12674985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desterra/pseuds/desterra
Summary: Когда не стало Джин





	Пять минут из жизни

Вопреки расхожему мнению, Логан нихрена не чувствовал, когда касался кожи между костяшками, где прорывались его когти. Ни когда делал это сам, ни когда его трогал кто-то другой. Вообще никаких ощущений, кроме, может быть, неловкости. Но тут уж ничего не поделать, по части тактильности Логан был... не очень. И чужие прикосновения... Лучше не нужно, правда. Особенно в присутствии посторонних. Быстренько обнять Роуг или Шторм, похлопать по плечу Колосса, утешить рыдающую мелочь, растрепав волосы на макушке — это всё, что он мог себе позволить, не переходя за границу смущения и неловкости. Когда-то это было именно так. До того, как пришлось удерживать рвущегося из самолёта Циклопа. До того, как выяснилось, что он единственный может достучаться до погруженного в себя мальчишки. И только прикоснувшись к нему, никакие слова не работали. Может быть, он и плюнул бы на всё, забрал в очередной раз любимую игрушку сломанного лидера местной тусовки и свинтил на пару месяцев, но себе Логан лгать не привык: Скотт был своим. Как-то так получилось, что он незаметно вписался в зону ответственности и покидать её не захотел. А от этого далеко не сбежишь. Поэтому пришлось, сжав зубы и отводя взгляд, в буквальном смысле тащить упёртого барана по имени Циклоп в нормальную жизнь: схватив за шкирку, волочь на кухню, запихивать под тёплый душ, выбивать дурь на тренировках, не щадя и не давая спуску, и ни единым жестом не выказывать жалости. Дело было вовсе не в возможной уязвлённой гордости впавшего в депрессию мальчишки, просто Логану не улыбалось проверять, выживет ли он под испепеляющим взглядом, который совсем даже не был красивой метафорой.  
Парой недель спустя он привык засыпать в одной комнате со Скоттом и даже звать его по имени. И не испытывал по этому поводу никаких, приписываемых ему, чувств: ни раздражения (свыше привычного), ни усталости (больше положенной), ни неудобств (благо было с чем сравнивать). Ещё через месяц Саммерс впервые, без понуканий, самостоятельно влез под душ и даже сбрил жалкую пародию на бороду, а потом молча, кивнув у порога, отправился на завтрак.  
На этом Логан посчитал добровольно взваленную на себя миссию успешно выполненной и всё-таки угнал двухколёсную чудо-машину, вернувшегося во вменяемое состояние Циклопа.  
Вот только засыпать одному на продавленной койке дрянного мотеля ему не понравилось. Не хватало прерывистого дыхания где-то под боком, шумной возни под тонким одеялом, раздражающего, но привычного уже запаха тоски. И, как ни странно, больше всего ему не доставало неловких, вынужденных прикосновений.  
Скотт нашёл его три дня спустя, в каком-то мелком городишке с труднопроизносимым названием. От приветственной встречи с когтями его спасло чудо и быстрая реакция Логана.


End file.
